videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} es un videojuego de acción-aventura de 1998 desarrollado por Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development y publicado por Nintendo para la consola Nintendo 64, siendo el quinto lanzamiento de la serie The Legend of Zelda, así como el primer título de la franquicia en incluir gráficos 3D. Con 7,6 millones de copias vendidas, fue el juego más vendido de 1998 a pesar de que fuera lanzado en el mes de noviembre de ese mismo año. Recibió la máxima puntuación en prácticamente toda la prensa especializada, donde destacó la nota de Famitsu. Con el paso de los años, ha ocupado las primeras plazas en las listas de "mejores juegos de todos los tiempos", incluida la de Electronic Gaming Monthly, IGN, y la revista Edge. A principios del 2006, obtuvo el primer puesto de la lista Nintendo Power, siendo considerado como el mejor juego aparecido en cualquier consola de Nintendo, también ha recibido una nota perfecta, que le hace uno de los mejores videojuegos de la historia. Trama Argumento La historia comienza con un joven llamado Link que vive en el Bosque Kokiri, marginado por ser el único muchacho del lugar que no tiene su propia hada guardiana. Tenía terribles pesadillas acerca de una extraña mujer que escapaba a caballo de un inmenso castillo con una niña, perseguida por un hombre sobre un caballo negro, que le quitaban el sueño noche tras noche. Mientras, el Árbol Deku siente que una presencia maligna se acerca a Hyrule, ordena al hada Navi que busque al niño sin hada. Después de matar al jefe del primer calabozo ubicado en el Venerable Árbol Deku, éste le explica a Link la importancia de sus sueños y le encomienda la misión de partir en un gran viaje en busca de la princesa del Destino, que debería revelarle el camino que le llevaría a descubrirse a sí mismo, y le asigna a Navi como hada guardiana, no sin antes entregarle la Esmeralda de Kokiri. Tras llegar al castillo de Hyrule, Zelda y Link (el único que cree en los sueños premonitorios de la princesa) se alían para luchar contra Ganondorf (líder de las Gerudo) -que jura falsa lealtad al rey- para evitar que éste se apodere de la sagrada Trifuerza. Juntos traman una conspiración para juntar las tres piedras espirituales (La Esmeralda Kokiri, el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora) , que junto con la Ocarina del Tiempo son necesarias para abrir la Puerta hacia el Reino Sagrado, donde se encuentra la tan preciada Trifuerza, y evitando así que la leyenda se cumpla y Hyrule quede sumido en el caos. Ocarina of Time narra las aventuras del Link original -el primero- que combatió al mal, la primera aparición de Ganondorf y cómo se cumplió la leyenda de la Trifuerza. Este episodio es fundamental para comprender la historia de la Leyenda de Zelda por completo, pues es (según Shigeru Miyamoto) el primero en la cronología de la serie. Sin embargo esta declaración queda en duda debido a la salida de nuevos juegos de la saga, que narran posibles historias anteriores a lo relatado en "Ocarina of Time". Uno de ellos es "Minish Cap", aunque la referencia a Miyamoto es anterior a la salida de éste y otros juegos de la saga). Personajes Link: Es el principal protagonista de éste y el nombre de los héroes de todos los videojuegos de Zelda. Link es un niño que vive en el bosque Kokiri, atormentado por no tener una hada guardiana. Pero una día, Navi le dice que el Venerable Árbol Deku, protector de los Kokiri, le llama. Este árbol le dice que unas terribles tinieblas acechan Hyrule y que debe embarcarse en increíbles aventuras para encontrar las Piedras Espirituales. Hace amistad con Zelda, y traman una conspiración contra Ganondorf, en el que no confían. Cuando Link reúne las Piedras, Ganondorf ha tomado posesión del castillo y Zelda huye con su guardiana Impa. Antes de desaparecer, Zelda le arroja a Link la Ocarina del Tiempo y le dice que vaya al Templo del Tiempo, donde Link encuentra la Espada Maestra. Después de empuñarla, se abre el portal oculto al Reino de la Luz, pero Link no se percata de que Ganondorf lo ha seguido y él entra al Reino junto con Link, robando la Trifuerza del Poder. Después Link despierta de un sueño que ha durado 7 años. Ahora el mundo está en tinieblas y Ganondorf es su rey y Zelda ha desparecido. Después de devolver el poder de los sabios al templo con la ayuda de Sheik, Link se enfrenta a Ganondorf en una pelea. Después de vencerlo, Zelda le dice a Link que tenia que regresar a su tiempo original ,y así, en Hyrule vuelve a reinar la paz y éste será recordado como el Héroe del Tiempo. Navi: El hada de Link. Según la tradición Kokiri, cada habitante de esta raza posee un hada para su protección y guía en el mundo. Link era el único niño sin un hada (Boy without a fairy, citando el diálogo de introducción del juego), hasta que el Venerable Árbol Deku, presagiando el peligro que ocasionará Ganondorf, le encomienda a Navi el guiar a Link en su nueva aventura. Si bien el comienzo fue fortuito (Navi despierta a Link a golpes), es de vital ayuda en el transcurso del juego, a medida que se avanza en la historia, el papel de "manual de juego" de Navi cambia al de un amigo; en esta condición Navi ayuda a Link a vencer a Ganon. Al terminar el juego, se ve como Navi vuela por una ventana, dejando a Link. Zelda: Es la princesa de Hyrule, el reino en que transcurre el juego. Cuando conoce a Link sabe que puede confiar en él, por eso traman una conspiración contra Ganondorf. Link debe partir en busca de las Piedras Espirituales para abrir la puerta que conduce la sala de la Espada Maestra. Impa, la niñera de Zelda, enseña a Link una melodía muy importante para el juego. Cuando Link regresa, Zelda debe huir, ya que Ganondorf se apodera del castillo, tal y como predecían sus pesadillas. Durante los años del reinado de Ganondorf, Zelda se disfrazará de Sheik para no ser descubierta. Después de que Link salve a los 6 sabios, Zelda revele su disfraz a Link en el Templo del Tiempo y es raptada por Ganondorf. En la batalla final contra Ganon, Zelda utiliza todo su poder para retener a Ganon mientras Link da el golpe final. Ganondorf: Es el líder de la tribu Gerudo, formada solo por mujeres. En esta tribu del desierto cada 100 años nace un sólo hombre, el cual se dice está destinado a llevar el título de Rey de los Ladrones y líder de las Gerudo (las Gerudo se declaran una tribu de hurtadores). Así, forja una alianza con el rey de Hyrule para llegar a la paz, aun cuando Zelda no confía en él. Logra entrar al castillo y al Templo del Tiempo. Cuando intenta apoderarse de la Trifuerza, esta se divide y solo obtiene la Trifuerza del Poder y las otras dos partes las reciben Link (la del Coraje) y Zelda (la de la Sabiduría). Aun así, con Link encerrado en el Reino Sagrado y Zelda desaparecida, Ganondorf dominó Hyrule durante 7 años. Saria: Es la amiga de Link. Cuando Link libera de la maldición al Árbol Deku, recibe la Esmeralda Kokiri, una Piedra Espiritual y entonces Saria descubre que Link debe partir. En el puente hacia Hyrule le regala la Ocarina de las Hadas y más tarde le enseña la Canción de Saria. Cuando Link es adulto descubre que Saria es la Sabia del Bosque y siempre que haga el Saria Song (Sonido de Saria) volvera a hablar con ella. Darunia: Es el líder de los Goron en la Montaña de la Muerte. Es un tipo ocupado y estresado, porque la caverna donde se alimentaban han sido invadidas por Dodongos, una especie de dinosaurio muy agresivo. Cuando Link le enseña la Canción de Saria, éste se pone a bailar y le da el brazalete para poder llevar flores bombas. Cuando Link soluciona el problema de los Dodongo, le entrega el Rubí Goron, una Piedra Espiritual, y desde entonces, Darunia lo llama "hermano". Cuando Link es adulto, descubre que la población Goron ha disminuido notablemente y que Darunia es el Sabio del Fuego. Ruto: Es la princesa de la raza Zora. Es una muchacha de carácter dominante, testaruda y presuntuosa. Cuando Link la rescata del estómago de Lord Jabu-Jabu, le da el Zafiro Zora, otra piedra espiritual. Cuando Link vuelve a los Dominios Zora, ve que todo está congelado, Ruto se ha vuelto adulta y ella es la Sabia del Agua. Es muy probable que ella también esté enamorada de link porque le regala la piedra espiritual, que es como un anillo de bodas para los zora. Rauru: Es el Sabio de la Luz y arquitecto del templo del tiempo. Tiene aspecto de monje. Se dice que Kaepora Gaebora, el búho que ayuda a Link en su aventura, es Rauru encarnado en un animal. Es el primer sabio que conoce Link (aunque ya conocía a cuatro de los futuros sabios). Le entrega el Medallón de la Luz como prueba de su confianza en él. Impa: Es la niñera de Zelda y pertenece a la raza escasa de los Sheikah. Tiene órdenes estrictas de que nunca se separe de Zelda y la proteja cuando esté en peligro, aunque esto signifique dar su propia vida. Tiene su casa en villa Kakariko. Enseña a Link la Nana de Zelda. Cuando Link es adulto descubre que ella es la Sabia de las Sombras. Nabooru: Es la segunda al mando de las Gerudo, después de Ganondorf. No le agrada su líder y su carácter es aventurero y apasionado. Cuando Link la conoce siendo niño, le tiene mucha confianza. Pero cuando Link es adulto, Koume y Kotake raptan a Nabooru. Después de enfrentarte a un Iron Knuckle (un enemigo muy resistente y dañino), se descubre que Nabooru estaba dentro de esa armadura y las brujas la hacen desaparecer. Luego, Nabooru se revela como la Sabia del Espíritu. Sheik: La persona que zelda adoptó para escapar de Ganondorf. Ella escondió todo rastro de Zelda su indentidad y se presenta a Link como la última miembro de la tribu sheikah. Ella le enseña a Link las canciones esenciales de los templos y desaparece en un instante. Ella no aparece muy a menudo, o mejor dicho, solo se muestra para apoyar a Link en momentos cruciales. Jefes A lo largo del juego aparecen en total 9 Jefes, 3 en la etapa de Link niño y otros 6 en la etapa de Link adulto: Link Niño Queen Gohma: El primer jefe de toda la saga. Es una araña gigante con un sólo ojo que habita en el interior del venerable Árbol Deku. Link debe cegarla para a continuación golpearla con la Espada. Ataca a Link cuerpo a cuerpo, además de arrojar huevos con Crías Gohma desde las alturas; esta gran araña fue enviada por ganondorf para obtener la piedra espiritual del bosque. Gohma se queda allí como una maldicion hasta que el Gran Árbol Deku le diera la preciada piedra. King Dodongo: Dinosaurio gigante, jefe de los Dodongos que aterroriza al pueblo Goron. Su hogar está en el interior de la Caverna Dodongo junto a un gran lago de lava. Al igual que Gohma, fue por una piedra espiritual, la de fuego, la cual estaba en manos de Darunia, y por ello a invadido a dicha cueva donde los goron obtenían su comida. Link debe arrojarle bombas a la boca, las cuales explotarán causándole un gran daño, y así derrotarlo. Después de unos "bombazos", tratará de moverse y caerá al lago de lava, donde se solidificará, junto con todo el lago. Barinade: Es un parásito que invadió a Lord Jabu-Jabu, para obtener la piedra espiritual del agua (tambien fue enviado por ganondorf). Tiene sus propios "escoltas" de medusas eléctricas que giran alrededor de ella, o se apegan a su cuerpo y disparan rayos de electricidad. Link, para derrotarlo, debe ir acabando con las medusas, una por una, y luego paralizar a Barinade con el bumerang para después atacarlo. Link Adulto Phantom Ganon: Fantasma de Ganondorf que habita el Templo del Bosque. Permanece en una habitación con varios cuadros, apareciendo de uno de ellos montado en su caballo negro. Después de vencerlo se oye la voz de Ganondorf, que se burla de Link y sella al fantasma en un portal, diciendo que "fue una creación despreciable" ("What a worthless creation that ghost was!"). Volvagia: Poderoso dragón envuelto en llamas que habita el Templo de Fuego. Arrasó al pueblo de los Goron durante el tiempo que Link estuvo ausente. Cuando Link llega al Templo, Darunia, el jefe de la tribu Goron, se disponía a luchar con el dragón, aunque con pocas expectativas, ya que no encontró el Martillo Megatón. Se desconoce el resultado del combate. Morpha: Jefe que habita el Templo del Agua, en el Lago Hylia. Al tener un cuerpo líquido, puede adoptar cualquier forma para simular agua. Para vencerlo hay que darle 10 espadasos(con la espada biggoron son 4). Bongo Bongo: Fantasma que habita en el Templo de la Sombra. Puede invisibilizar partes de su cuerpo (sus manos o su cabeza). Intentará golpear a Link con la parte que no sea visible en ese momento. Koume/'Kotake' y Twinrova: Koume y Kotake son las Brujas Gerudo de Fuego y Hielo respectivamente, que habitan el Templo del Espíritu. A pesar de ser hermanas gemelas, se presume que no se llevan bien, ya que se culpan mutuamente en una gran discusión al final de la batalla. Tienen cerca de 400 años y son las madres adoptivas de Ganondorf. Twinrova es la fusión de Koume y Kotake, con las habilidades de ambas. Ganondorf/'Ganon': Es el Jefe de las Gerudo, y desea apoderarse de la Trifuerza. Posee la Trifuerza del poder, y con ella intenta derrotar a Link, atacándolo con bolas de Energía, e impidiendo que Navi ayude a Link. Luego de su batalla, Ganondorf utilizará sus últimas fuerzas para derrumbar su propio castillo, tratando de sepultar a Link y Zelda con él. Al final, Link y Zelda logran escapar, pero Ganondorf se transforma en Ganon, una versión corrompida de sí mismo (por la combinación de su ira con la Trifuerza del Poder), para dar una última batalla. Luego de ser nuevamente derrotado, los 6 Sabios lo encierran en el Reino Sagrado. El Mundo de Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time se desarrolla, a diferencia de otras entregas como A Link to the Past y Twilight Princess, en un sólo mundo: el Reino de Hyrule, aunque, como novedad en la franquicia, se puede visitar Hyrule en dos épocas diferentes, viajando en el tiempo 7 años, generando ciertos cambios en distintos lugares. De este modo, hay de forma indirecta dos mundos: El Hyrule de Link niño y el Hyrule de Link Adolescente. El Reino de Hyrule de Link niño tiene 3 mazmorras accecibles y los 6 templos a los cuales no se tiene acceso y el de link joven q tiene las 3 mini mazmorras y los 6 templos. El mundo de Hyrule: Link niño } |- !|Zona !|Mazmorras(*) y lugares |- ||Zona Central ||Campiña Hyrule, Rancho Lon Lon |- ||Zona Norte ||Ciudad de Hyrule, Templo del Tiempo, Castillo de Hyrule, Mercado, Cámara de los Sabios |- ||Zona sureste ||Arbol Deku*, Prado del gran arbol Deku, Bosque Kokiri, Bosques perdidos, Prado Sagrado, Templo del Bosque* |- ||Zona nordeste ||Caverna Dodongo*, Ciudad Goron, Montaña de la Muerte, Cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte, Villa Kakariko, Cementerio, Pozo |- ||Zona este ||Lord Jabu-Jabu*, Río Zora, Dominio Zora, Fuente de Zora |- ||Zona sur ||Lago Hylia, Estanque de Pesca, Laboratorio del Científico, Altar al Sol |- ||Zona oeste ||Valle Gerudo, Desierto Coloso, Templo del Espiritu* |} El mundo de Hyrule: Link adulto } |- !|Zona !|Mazmorras(*) y lugares |- ||Zona Central ||Campiña Hyrule, Rancho Lon Lon |- ||Zona Norte ||Castillo de Ganon*, Torre de Ganon*, Ciudad de Hyrule, Templo del Tiempo, Mercado Abandonado, Cámara de los Sabios |- ||Zona sureste ||Templo del bosque*, Prado del Venerable Árbol Deku, Bosque Kokiri, Bosques Perdidos, Prado Sagrado |- ||Zona nordeste ||Templo del Fuego*, Fondo del Pozo*, Caverna Dodongo, Ciudad Goron, Montaña de la Muerte, Cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte, Pueblo Kakariko, Cementerio,Templo de las Sombras ,Pozo |- ||Zona este ||Caverna del Hielo*, Río Zora Congelado, Dominio Zora Congelado, Fuente Congelada |- ||Zona sur ||Templo del Agua*, Lago Hylia, Estanque de pesca, Laboratorio del Científico |- ||Zona oeste ||Templo del Espíritu, Zona Especial Gerudo*, Valle Gerudo, Guarida Gerudo, Campo de Entrenamiento, Yermo Encantado, Desierto Coloso |- |} Mazmorras } |- !|Mazmorra !| Descripción |- ||Inside the Deku Tree || La primera mazmorra del juego es el interior del gran árbol Deku, al derrotar al jefe Queen Gohma se obtiene la primera piedra espiritual, la Kokiri's Emerald. |- ||Dodongo's Cavern || Segunda mazmorra del juego, una caverna cercana a un volcan, al derrotar al Jefe Dodongo, se obtiene la segunda piedra espiritual, la Goron's Ruby. |- ||Inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly || Tercera mazmorra del juego, es el interior de un pez gigante, al derrotar al Jefe Barinade se obtiene la tercer piedra espiritual, la Zora's Sapphire. |- ||Forest Temple ||Cuarta mazmorra del juego, un templo antiguo perdido en el bosque, es la primera mazmorra en la que controlamos a Link adulto ya que en las tres mazmorras anteriores controlamos a Link niño, al derrotar al jefe Phantom Ganon obtenemos el segundo medallon, el Forest Medallion (El primer medallon, el Light Medallion se obtiene automáticamente al convertirse en Link adulto) |- ||Fire Temple || Quinta mazmorra del juego, un templo construido dentro de un volcan, al derrotar al jefe Volvagia obtenemos el tercer medallon, el Fire Medallion |- ||Ice Cavern ||Una mini-mazmorra, es una cueva de hielo, al terminarla obtenemos las Iron Boots un item imprescendible para poder continuar el juego. |- ||Water Temple ||Sexta mazmorra del juego, un templo construido dentro de un lago, considerado por muchos como la mazmorra mas complicada del juego, al derrotar al jefe Morpha. obtenemos el cuarto medallon, el Water Medallion |- ||Bottom of the Well || Una mini-mazmorra, se encuentra en un pozo de agua debajo de Kakariko Village, se necesita ser Link niño para poder acceder.Al terminarla obtenemos el Eye of Truth, un ítem imprescindible para poder continuar el juego. |- ||Shadow Temple || Séptima mazmorra del juego, un templo construido a espaldas de un cementerio, al derrotar al jefe Bongo Bongo obtenemos el quinto medallon,el Shadow Medallion. |- ||Spirit Temple ||Octava mazmorra del juego, un templo construido en el desierto, se debe recorrer como Link adulto y Link niño, al derrotar al Jefe Koume and Kotake se obtiene el ultimo medallon, el Spirit Medallion. |- ||Ganon's Castle || La última mazmorra del juego, es el castillo del antagonista principal el juego, para poder terminarlo es necesario resolver diferentes acertijos tematicos divididos en seis áreas, cada uno representando un medallon |} Versiones GameCube Nintendo, después de la primera versión para Nintendo 64, lanzó en 2003 una versión de Ocarina of Time para la consola Nintendo GameCube. Ésta nueva edición del juego nunca ha estado a la venta, sino que se incluyó de regalo en diversas promociones, según el país. Disco Extra de Zelda Es un disco bonus que incluye, además del juego original adaptado al mando y al Hardware de Gamecube (había algunos tiempos de carga), otra versión del juegos llamada The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest, con un mayor grado de dificultad, al cambiar los puzzles de los templos y enemigos, pero siendo la historia, la misma. Cómo obtenerlo * En Japón, Estados Unidos, México y Canadá: Había que reservar el juego de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, para obtener el disco extra de regalo. * Europa, Australia y Chile: Las 40.000 primeras copias que salieron a la venta de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker llevaban el disco extra en su interior. The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition Es otro disco de colección de juegos de Zelda para Gamecube. En éste se pierde la reedición Master Quest de Ocarina of Time pero se agregan los dos juegos The Legend of Zelda (1986) y The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link (1987) de la consola NES y The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask de Nintendo 64 y una demo de The Wind Waker. Cómo obtenerlo * Estados Unidos , Canadá y México: suscribiéndose en la revista oficial estadounidense Nintendo Power y en algunos paks de GameCube como regalo. * Europa y Japón: En un catálogo acumulando estrellas en la página web de Nintendo. También en algunos paks de GameCube como regalo. Consola Virtual * Consola Virtual Nintendo 3DS The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D es un Remake del juego que aparecera en la nueva consola portatil de Nintendo. Anunciado el 15 de Junio de 2010, durante el E3. Diferencia de versiones En la versión europea del juego se modificó la música arábiga del Templo del Fuego, se cambió el símbolo Gerudo por ser muy similar al de la fe islámica y se subsanaron ciertos errores detectados en los primeros cartuchos americanos del juego; entre ellos uno que permite equipar distintos objetos mientras se cabalga sobre Epona, la yegua de Link. Sin embargo, existe un método alternativo en todas las versiones del juego para equipar objetos mientras Link se encuentra a lomos de Epona. También se cambió el color de la sangre de Ganondorf de rojo a verde. Desarrollo Ocarina of Time apareció por primera vez en forma de demo técnica en el Space Word organizado por Nintendo en diciembre de 1995. Nintendo originalmente planeo lanzarlo para el periférico Nintendo 64DD, pero después decidió lanzarlo en cartucho. Con 32 megabytes, fue el juego más largo hecho por Nintendo hasta la fecha. El desarrollo involucró a 120 personas, incluido un actor para capturar los movimientos y la lucha con espada de Link. . De acuerdo con entrevistas hechas a Shigeru Miyamoto el juego funciona con el engine para Super Mario 64 que fue fuertemente modificado haciendo parecer otro engine completamente diferente. Los usuarios que reservaron el juego antes de su lanzamiento recibieron una caja de edición limitada que contenía una tarjeta dorada de plástico en donde se leía "Edición de coleccionista". Esta edición contiene un cartucho dorado, una tradición de la franquicia vigente desde el lanzamiento del original de NES en 1986. Ocarina of Time contiene código y texto de desarrollo que finalmente no se usó en el producto acabado. Un Arwing enemigo aparece en el código del juego, con ataque y moovimiento de AI completamente progamado. El modelo, los efectos de sonido y las animaciones provienen de Star Fox 64. Música La música de Ocarina of Time ha sido compuesta por Kōji Kondō, un compositor famoso por su obra en muchos títulos clave de Nintendo. Esto se nota en muchos puntos del juego, particularmente la campiña de Hyrule, en donde muchos sonidos proceden de otros juegos de la compañía, en particular Star Fox 64. La música esta inspirada en muchas influencias, por ejemplo la diversidad de la música estilo Cartoon en el bosque Kokiri o el flamenco en el valle gerudo. En muchas zonas, la música es una importante variación de las tonadas que se tocan con la ocarina, como los bosques perdidos o el Rancho Lon Lon. La banda sonora de Ocarina of Time ha sido una gran influencia para la música de los siguientes títulos de la franqucia. Twilight Princess contiene una gran parte de corpus de Ocarina of Time, presente en motivos de trasfondo. La música de Ocarina of Time ha sido muy alabada por los críticos, y GameSpot en particular la considera una de las diez mejores bandas sonoras de videojuego. Como dato curioso, cabe destacar que la canción que suena al principio del juego es una versión más lenta con una Ocarina del silbato que se usaba en Super Mario Bros. 3 para teletransportar a Mario Álbumes oficiales The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Original Soundtrack Ocarina of Time tiene varios álbumes, siendo éste el primero, conteniendo la banda sonora original del juego. Fue lanzado en Japón el 18 de diciembre de 1998. La banda sonora consta de un único CD comprimido de 82 pistas con una duración de 76 minutos y 14 segundos, producido por Pony Canyon y publicado por Nintendo. La versión americana ha sido producida con las mismas pistas pero con diferente carátula. Fue distribuida a través de catálogos de productos de marketing de la revista Nintendo Power. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Symphony Hyrule Symphony es un álbum lanzado en 1999 con versiones sinfónicas de 12 temas musicales de Ocarina of Time, más un Medley de temas de los 4 primeros títulos de la saga. Fue producido por Players Planet y Media Factory.l The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Re-Arrenged Albums Re-Arrenged Album fue publicado en 1999. Cuenta con 12 arreglos de temas propios de Ocarina of Time, la mayoría como una mezcla de Techno y House. La versión de "Lon-Lon Ranch" es vocalizada por Emiko Shiratori, quien vocalizó también "Melodies of Life" de Final Fantasy IX. Recepción Críticas Ocarina of Time ha tenido una excelente y excepcional acogida entre la crítica, que ha alabado muy positivamente sus gráficos, música, durabilidad, jugabilidad e historia, siendo sin lugar a dudas el videojuego que más aparece en el primer puesto en las listas de "mejores videojuegos de la historia" desde su salida al mercado tanto por crítica como por público. GameSpot le ha puesto en el mejor puesto de su lista "Mejores juegos de todos los tiempos", y ha sido el primer juego que ha obtenido la puntuación perfecta de 40/40 de Famitsu. IGN, por su parte, le puntuó con la máxima nota, 10/10, nombrándole juego de la década. En 1998, Ocarina of Time ha ganado el "the Grand Prize in the Interactive Art division at" del festival de media artes de Japón. También ha ganado seis nominaciones en la segunda edición de los premios anuales Interactive Achievement Awards incluyendo "Mejor juego del año", "Outstanding Achievement in Interactive Design", "Outstanding Achievement in Software Engineering", "Juego de consola del año", "Juego de consola de aventura del año" y "RPG de consola del año". En adicción, obtuvo el primer puesto en la encuesta "10 mejores videojuegos de todos los tiempos" de gametrailers.com. En 2009, en la conocida web Gamefaqs.com se realizó una encuesta sobre "mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos",en la cual The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time se alzó primera posición, arrebatándole el título a Final Fantasy VII, quien había salido triunfador en la anterior encuesta realizada en dicha web. También, en en la prestigiada web IGN, hacen "Top100 de los mejores juegos de todos los tiempos", dando como resultado que en los años 2006 y 2008 ha salido en 1º lugar, en los años 2003 y 2005 en 2º puesto, y en el 2007 en el 4ª sitio. En el libro Guinness World Records, máxima autoridad en cuanto a records, Ocarina of Time sustenta de manera oficial los galardones de "Juego mejor valorado de todos los tiempos" y el de "Mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos (EDGE)", argumentando principalmente que en las webs más importantes sobre notas generales, Gamerankings y Metacritic, posee la mayor nota general que ningún otro juego, y que además en 2007, la popular revista EDGE, en la mayor encuesta realizada sobre "los 100 mejores videojuegos de todos los tiempos", Ocarina of Time salió elegido en primera posición. En la encuesta participaron destacados desarrolladores de la industria, lectores, y los propios redactores de la revista. Por otro lado, en 2009, Guinness World Records decidió hacer una lista de "los 50 mejores videojuegos de toda la historia para consolas",saliendo Ocarina of Time en quinta posición. A la hora de realizar la lista se tuvo en cuenta las ventas a la salida de los títulos, las críticas obtenidas en su época, y la influencia que han tenido con el paso de los años. Ventas Desde que se lanzó en noviembre de 1998, y teniendo en cuenta que las ventas de Nintendo 64 estaban muy por debajo de las de PSX, en tan solo 39 días se convirtió en el juego más vendido del año, con 2,5 millones de unidades vendidas. en total ha vendido 7,6 millones de copias por todo el mundo. el juego hizo el récord de ser en su momento el juego más rápidamente vendido de Nintendo America (386.000 copias vendidas en la primera semana) desde hacia 10 años, hasta que Super Smash Bros Brawl superó el récord vendiendo 1,4 millones en la primera semana. Críticas de las versiones de GC y Consola Virtual Las críticas de Ocarina of Time que han aparecido después del lanzamiento inicial, que solo se basan en las versiones de Master Quest y la Virtual Console consideran los gráficos y sonidos con tecnología actualizada. Por estas razones, el original, que recibió la máxima puntuación de 10/10 por parte de IGN, IGN puntúa el Master Quest con la nota de 9/10 y GameSpot, para el lanzamiento de la consola virtual, 8.9/10. Publicaciones Ocarina of Time ha tenido un excelente tratamiento editorial en América, Europa y Japón, publicándose bastantes guías oficiales para la versión original de N64 y versiones posteriores en los tres mercados desde finales de 1998. En Japón, la guía de estrategia oficial de Nintendo, titulada "Toki no Ocarina - Nintendo Official Guidebook", ha sido publicada por la editorial Shogakukan el 21 de noviembre de 1998. En America, Nintendo America publicó la guía de estrategia oficial, en su tradicional serie de guías oficiales para el jugador de Nintendo Power. Consta de 129 páginas y fue publicada a finales de 1998, teniendo un gran éxito. En Europa se ha publicado dos guías oficiales de la versión de N64. En España, el "libro de pistas oficial", siendo una traducción de la guía oficial estadounidense de Nintendo Power. Fue publicada y dristribuida a finales de 1998 por Nintendo España, constando de 129 páginas. Se obtenía por correo gratuitamente si eras socio del club Nintendo llamando a un número de teléfono que se dentro del manual del juego en la promoción "Llama y gana". En Alemania, Italia e Inglaterra" la "Guía de estrategia oficial de Nintendo 64" fue publicada y dristibuida por Nintendo Alemania/Europa. Censuras Ocarina of time tuvo en total tres censuras de gran importancia: Una fue en relación con el soundtrack del Templo de Fuego, ya que en este se escuchaban cantos con una gran referencia musulmana, lo que provocó que los árabes al parecer se sintieran ofendidos e hicieran que se eliminaran tales cantos, renovando así el soundtrack para las próximas unidades del juego a vender. Otra censura hecha al juego se relacionó con el emblema de la raza Gerudo (el mismo que se encuentra graficado en el Escudo Espejo del juego), que contenía una media luna y una estrella. De nuevo, hubo críticas negativas por parte de grupos islámicos debido a que tal emblema es muy parecido a los símbolos de la bandera del país turco, provocando así la censura de tal emblema y modificándolo en las próximas unidades a vender para las consolas Nintendo GameCube y Wii. Y una última censura, la cual se relacionaba con la violencia del juego, ya que en el juego especialmente en la batalla final, se mostraba sangre roja y por ello la ESRB advirtió a los diseñadores que si no cambiaban el color de la sangre por otra menos "sádica", cambiaban la clasificación del juego de E (Everyone —Videojuego apto en edades de 6 años en adelante—) a T (Teen —Videojuego apto para mayores de 13 años—); por tal advertencia el color de la sangre fue cambiado a verde. Referencias Véase también * Link * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo * Shigeru Miyamoto * ARPG Enlaces externos * Contenido sobre el juego en el Portal oficial de la serie The Legend of Zelda (español) * Todo sobre Ocarina of Time (español) * Análisis en VicioJuegos en:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time